The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions useful for reducing hyperlipidemia and platelet-aggregation. The bifunctional pharmaceutical compositions are nontoxic.
Specifically, this invention provides new compositions of five major active ingredients.
1. Aurapten or scoparone is extracted from peels, seeds or young plants of citrus aurantium L., citrus spp., Poncirus trifoliata raf or Artemisia Capillaris Thunb.
2. Curcumin is extracted from Curcuma longa L., Curcuma aromatica salisb or Curcuma zedoaria roscoe.
3. Ferulic acid is extracted from Levisticum officinale koch, Angelica sinensis Diels or Angelica spp.
4. Yejuhua-flavonoid is extracted from Matricaria chamomilla L, Tagetes minuta L, Tagetes patula L or Chrysanthemum indicum L.
The herbs: Citrus aurantium L, Citrus spp, Curcuma longa L, Levisticum officinale koch, Angelica spp, Matricaria chamomilla L, Tagetes minuta L and Tagetes patula L are recognized by The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) as safe for human consumption.
5. Additive ingredient: fish oil concentrate derived from the fish body (including scales of a fish).